Darkness Never Dies
by Dawn Moon
Summary: It only sleeps...A sequel to Eternal Darkness


GT listed it as the 8th scariest game of all time. I believe it deserved better! I'm in love with Eternal Darkness!

Disclaimer: I own my original characters and the plot I create. Allusions will be made to the game, whose characters are property of Nintendo, Silicon Knights, and Dennis Dyack.

--

Darkness Never Dies

Chapter One: Dreams of Darkness

--

_Shut up._

_Go away._

_**You hear us.**_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_**You cannot deny us. You will always hear us.**_

_Leave me alone! You are not real! You are dead!_

_**That's the wondrous gift of godhood…death is but a short rest.**_

_That's not true! I saw it! SAW IT!_

_**You saw what your sanity could handle. Accept it.**_

_GET OUT!_

_**ACCEPT IT!**_

The maddening voice physically slammed into the wall of her skull and shot her out of bed. In a tumble of sheets and limbs, Alex Roivas struck the floor. Wincing, she rubbed her now bruised hip and untangled her feet from the sheets. They were damp with sweat.

"Stop it Alex," She whispered, running her fingers through her long golden hair. "This has gone on too long."

It had been four years since the death of her grandfather and of the three Ancients. Since then she'd been trying to move past all the horrors and regain her sanity.

Sanity. The most precious commodity in her battles. Strength could be restored and magickal energies grew powerful with time, but sanity was the one thing that could be taken at any moment. Just the stare. Insipid, venomous green light that enveloped the mind like a mist of poison. She could stand the sight of the twisted, unnatural bodies of the abominations she faced. Those inescapable eyes were more frightening by far.

Thankfully, the recurring dreams she had were free of any images. Only darkness…and voices…

She knew the voices too well. That pair of whispering, seductive voices that belonged to one entity. Voices that combed through her mind, pulling out her sanity to feed her power. But it just wasn't possible. The vision in Pious's viewing portal showed the destruction of the Ancient. Her grandfather's spirit had come to congratulate her before passing into the realm of spirit. She'd seen it. Heard it.

"_The Ancients' plans are finished…for now at least."_

That subtle phrasing he'd used…it only now became clear. She pressed the heels of her hands into her tired eyes, shaking her head.

"It can't be true…I know what I saw."

_**You saw what we LET you see. **_

Alex clutched her head in panic, as if trying to keep out the incessant whispers.

"SHUT UP!!!"

--

_**The fool.**_

_**The mindless, brash fool.**_

_**He forgot.**_

_**How could he forget? He had no mind to remember anyway.**_

_**He left our eye intact.**_

_**He slashed us to ribbons, but our eye was unharmed.**_

_**Foolish Chattur'gha.**_

_**No more shall we float aimlessly.**_

_**We shall become whole again.**_

The chunk of dark flesh housing the watery green eye tumbled through the darkness of the universe. In another stream of time, the conscious mind of the shattered Ancient felt the tremor as the mighty Ancient who crushed her was thrust through the fabric of the planes. The eye watched as a great circle of blue light opened and a gobbet of red flesh bleeding fire hurtled through it.

Drawing upon her last bit of power, she reached out a ghostly green appendage and seized the chunk of meat. Even through the nonexistent flesh of the phantom arm, she felt the heat, the power still in this small fragment of him. She pulled it to her and inserted it into a gaping hole beside her eye. The eye closed peacefully.

Immense, regenerative powers ripped though her. She felt the universe shake around her, the stars becoming dim in the light of this power. Beside her, a passing moon cracked and crumbled, its rubble orbiting around her. She let out a screech that sounded like a loud peal of laughter.

From all corners of the universe, the shattered pieces of her body flew past planets and galaxies, returning to her with all speed. Like a perverse puzzle, limbs and sections of flesh began reforming. Bony-fingered hands grasped at stars and snuffed out their light. The long, whipping tail lashed out and struck the remains of the decimated moon, sending it flying into the infinity around it.

As the piece of Chattur'gha's flesh dissolved within her, the great eye opened, accompanied with a blast of blinding green energy. The flash of insane power enveloped a nearby planet and from her vantage point, she could hear the frenzied, mindless laughter of the now infected inhabitants. The pulsing power of her insanity returned to her, full of the mental energies of the planet.

Xel'lotath raised her long, spindly arms high and let her mad laughter echo through the universe.

Her return would herald the end of light, the end of sanity.

And the end of Alexandra Roivas.

A fringe benefit to her reign.

--

There's the first of many. Short I know. But it's there! HOORAY! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
